tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Full of Surprises
I'm Full of Surprises is the third song featured in The Great Race. The song is reprised at the end of the film and called He's Full of Surprises. This version of the song was performed by Andrew Brenner, Ian McCue, Oliver Davis and David Stoten. Lyrics I'm Full of Surprises :Diesel: I'm full of surprises :Paxton: (spoken) "Are you singing, Diesel?" :Diesel: They ought to say of me :I bring some razzle dazzle to the yard :I'm full of surprises :As you can plainly see :I don't find being surprising all that hard :Paxton: (spoken) "I can't really see anything under here!" :Diesel: I'm full of surprises :They ought to say of me :I bring some razzle dazzle to the yard :I'm full of surprises :As you can plainly see :I don't find being surprising all that hard :Some would probably say :I'm only up to my old tricks :But I'd say I'm a problem solver :Looking for a nice quick fix :I'm full of surprises :They ought to say of me :I bring some razzle dazzle to the rail :I'm full of surprises :As you can plainly see :I'm trusting my surprises to prevail :I hope this time being surprising doesn't fail! :They used to call me devious :Dart: (spoken) "Excuse me!" :Diesel: Because I had a bit of previous :Paxton: (spoken) "Is that someone I know?" :Diesel: But please, you must believious :I'm not that bad... :(giggles, honks) :Well maybe just a tad. : He's Full of Surprises :He's full of surprises :Just like he'll always be :He brings some razzle dazzle to the yard :He's full of surprises :As you can plainly see :He don't find being surprising all that hard :Some would probably say :He's only up to his old tricks :But he'd say he's a problem solver :Looking for a nice quick fix :He's full of surprises :Just like he'll always be :He brings some razzle dazzle to the rail :He's full of surprises :As you can plainly see :He's trusting his surprises to prevail :He hopes this time being surprising doesn't fail :They used to call him devious :Because he had a bit of previous :But please, you must believious :He’s not that bad :Well, maybe just a tad! Characters I'm Full of Surprises * Diesel * Dart * Paxton * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Den * Sidney * Norman He's Full of Surprises * Den * Dart * Paxton * Cranky * Diesel Locations I'm Full of Surprises * Vicarstown Dieselworks * Diesel 10's Shed * Vicarstown Diesel Sheds He's Full of Surprises * Brendam Docks Cast * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Steven Kynman as Dart and Paxton Trivia * This is the second song in which the video does not feature Thomas; the first being James the Really Splendid Engine. * This is the only song in The Great Race to have the same voice actors in both dubs. In Other Languages Music Video File:I'm Full of Surprises - Music Video|US Narration he:אני מלא הפתעות ja:びっくりきかんしゃ pl:Mam Wiele Niespodzianek ru:Полон сюрпризов Category:Songs